Anchoring devices are known for retaining cable sheaths in motor vehicle applications. A cable sheath surrounds a driving cable that is allowed to run therein. The driving cable is adapted to operate a brake, a throttle system, gear boxes, etc.
Known anchoring devices for cable sheaths include a sheath terminal and a support member. Such an anchoring device therefore serves the purpose of fixing the cable sheath to the support member. The support member can be integral with or attached to a suitable part of the motor vehicle, such as a fixed part, for example in the vehicle frame. The sheath terminal is arranged fixed to a length of the driving cable, usually to a portion in the vicinity of one end of the driving cable. The support member is adapted for receiving the sheath terminal. The support member in such anchoring devices usually includes a plate attached to said part of the motor vehicle, such as the vehicle frame. This plate is typically open at one edge thereof such that it is substantially U-shaped near said edge. The sheath terminal in turn includes a ringed groove for receiving the fixed support member, in the slot thereof.
Document WO2004036068, discloses an anchoring device for anchoring an elongate member to a support member. The support member has a slot leading to an edge thereof. The anchoring device includes a sleeve which can be fixed coaxially around the elongate member and which is provided with a circumferential groove having an axial length to accommodate the thickness of the fixed member at the slot. The outer diameter of the groove is smaller than the inner diameter of the slot. The anchoring device further includes a collar member which is carried by, and axially moveable along, said sleeve. The collar member has a leading edge extending into said groove when the anchoring device is located within said slot to increase the diameter of the groove and prevent the anchoring device from being withdrawn from the slot. The collar member is arranged such that the leading edge thereof can be withdrawn from the groove by moving the collar member along the sleeve in an axial direction away from the slot, so as to enable the anchoring device to be withdrawn from the slot.
GB2346186, discloses an anchoring device for anchoring an elongate member to a flat plate provided with a slot leading to one edge thereof. The device includes a sleeve for fitting over the member and having a groove slidable along the slot and a spring-loaded ring that is movable along said sleeve to allow accommodation of the slotted plate within the groove. The ring is biased to interlock with a projection on the plate.
A main disadvantage of such prior solutions is that as the sheath terminal is inserted by the operator into the support member, the terminal could be not completely fitted in the support member and therefore assembly may sometimes not be correctly performed.
Therefore there is the need for a device that provides for a quick and effective anchoring of a sheath terminal in a fixed support member. There is also a need for a device capable of providing a quick fixing of a cylindrical element such as a cable terminal while ensuring that said terminal can be only fitted in a full, right position into the fixed support.
One example of a device that has been proven to be efficient in overcoming said problems is the one disclosed in the European Patent application EP 2042752, A1, to the same applicant as that hereof. This document shows an anchoring device having a support member having a slot open out at one edge thereof adapted for receiving a first cylindrical portion of a sheath terminal. The device further includes gripping means for receiving and retaining a second cylindrical portion of the sheath terminal and biasing means for urging the gripping means in a radial direction that is substantially opposite the direction of insertion of the terminal. Guiding means are also provided serving the purpose of guiding the gripping means as they are displaced by the biasing means.
Although such device has been shown as effective to retain the sheath of a driving cable in position when it is operated and to ensure that the terminal is correctly inserted into the fixed support member, it is made of a large number of parts resulting in a complex structure.